HOLD ME TONiGHT
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Noël approche, Deadpool est fauché, Spider-man exténué, mais le merc with a mouth est prêt à donner de lui-même pour enflammer cette fête. [MxM] [OS] [Spideypool] [EN CORRECTION]


**GOOD MORNIN' VIETNAM ! Ah, non, wrong salutation. Mh. Hello mes pools, ça gazouille? Voilà le OS de Noël que j'avais complètement ZAPPE ! Encore désolé. Damn. Enfin bref. C'est niais, fluff, a bit smutty mais c'est dans l'esprit de Noël ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

Chaque Décembre c'était la même histoire, la même routine agaçante qui pouvait donner la nausée à certaines personnes mal lunées. Les rues de New-York City devenaient alors plus agitées, animées par une effervescence avec la fête de Noël et ses chants joyeux, ces '' _Santa Clause''_ qui secouaient leur cloches et leur seaux remplies de piécettes tout en lançant des " _ho, ho, ho ! Joyeux Noël !_ ".

Au plus grand désespoir de notre Super-héros.

Peter passa près de l'un d'eux en donnant quelques pièces et lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël d'une voix légèrement étouffée avant de poursuivre son chemin dans le froid hivernal New-yorkais. Le jeune homme remonta ensuite son écharpe en abaissant son bonnet, recouvrant sa gorge et ses oreilles gelées afin de ne pas attraper un rhum, son nez et ses joues déjà rougit par le temps frisquet.

Le froid peu clément était une véritable torture pour le super-héros. Impossible de porter son costume, il frôlait l'hypothermie à chaque tentative et ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait le rendait bougon, très grincheux.

En arrivant dans son appartement, Peter se débarrassa de ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte tout en faisant attention de ne pas mettre de la neige partout puis il ôta son bonnet en secouant la tête vivement, découvrant sa chevelure brune décoiffée. La différence de température entre l'extérieur et son petit foyer était presque étouffante de l'avis du jeune héros, mais c'était mieux que de crever de froid dehors. Avant qu'il ne puisse enlever ses gants et les déposer sur la table à l'entrée qui servait de débarras, Wade débarqua de la cuisine orné d'un tablier rose à froufrou.

\- Hey, Peteeey !  
\- Salut Wade … Murmura le brunet en s'avançant vers son amant en tendant le bras afin qu'il l'aide à enlever sa grosse veste.  
\- Oh … Toi … Ça ne va pas mieux, constata le mercenaire une main sur sa bouche, franchement inquiet mais l'anti-héros s'agita brusquement. Mais t'en fais pas ! Ce soir, c'est Noël !  
\- Hm, mh … J'avais pas remarqué.  
\- Alors ! Tu vas aller me laver ton corps de dieu d'Olympe, même prendre un bain si tu veux mais ! Formellement interdit d'entrer dans la cuisine !  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun avec un haussement de sourcil.  
\- Bah … Heh … C'est Noël … ? Et … Ben … Ce soir … Ben …  
\- Huh … J'ai compris Wade, se moqua gentiment le plus jeune en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ce dernier sur mes lèvres malgré le masque que l'autre portait. Tu t'occupes de tout.  
\- Exacte !

Un autre sourire étira les lèvres du brunet qui avait levé les yeux au ciel. Quand Deadpool programmait une activité, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'en dissuader alors Peter prit la direction de la salle de bain, sursautant au passage sous la tape aux fesses que lui donna le mercenaire. Quel goujat, pensa le plus jeune avec un demi sourire sur son visage qui se fana presque immédiatement lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain glacée. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de son échine avant qu'il ne se baisse sur la baignoire et ne fasse couler l'eau chaude puis d'aller dans sa chambre chercher des habits convenable pour une soirée avec Wade en attendant que la salle d'eau ne monte d'une température ou deux.

Il bloqua devant son armoire presque vide. En réalité … Il n'avait pas grand chose à se mettre sur le dos. Quelques sweat-shirt à capuche pour traîner, faire du sport, des T-shirt Geek style : The Lord Of The Ring _, Harry Potter, Game Of Thrones, Rick & Morty._ Rien de bien sexy, ni de romantique. Peter le savait, il n'était encore qu'un jeune adulte tout fraîchement sorti de sa période d'adolescence et pourtant, parfois … Il voulait vraiment faire du charme à Wade. Un peu comme lui.

Quant au Mercenaire, pensa le brun. Oui, il savait s'habiller, être alléchant, agréable à ses yeux et bon sang ce que ça pouvait le rendre fébrile parfois … Il savait se mettre en valeur malgré ses défauts (qui ne gênaient pas le brun d'ailleurs). Mais, lui alors ? Juste un gamin ?

\- J'vais pas mettre ça quand même … Ça fait carnavals …

Murmura avec traqua le jeune adulte qui déposa les habits qu'il avait choisit sur son lit. Il y songea quelques secondes. Vraiment … Il ne ressemblerait pas à un pingouin au moins ? Puis sur un coup de tête, il attrapa les vêtements et s'enferma enfin dans la salle de bain.

Les habits de Peter pour la soirée furent déposés soigneusement sur la machine à laver alors que ses habits de civil finirent dans le bac à linge-sales. Sans perdre de temps, le héros New-yorkais se plongea dans la baignoire, expirant tout l'oxygène de ses poumons alors que ses muscles se relâchaient enfin.

La relaxation n'était pas vraiment son fort car Peter était souvent angoissé pour tout et pour rien. Tante Maye était malade et avait préféré rester chez elle. Il s'inquiétait pour sa tante, mais elle avait insisté pour qu'il rejoigne Wade en amoureux.

En amoureux. Ce mot fit amusa Peter qui devait bien se l'avouer, il avait mit plus de deux ans avant de tomber amoureux du mercenaire. Peut-être à cause de Gwen dont il croyait encore et encore avoir une chance, mais la jeune femme avait finalement quitté le territoire Américain pour ses études en Angleterre, sans lui.

La nouvelle l'avait anéantie, mais Wade avait été là pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber pour un énergumène pareil. Mais Deadpool était si tendre et aimant lorsqu'on le connaissait assez bien. Et sans être trop hautain, le brun pensait sincèrement avoir bonne influence sur ce dernier.

L'heure tournait en même temps que Peter se noyait dans ses pensées étrangement variées pour cette fois. Il était rare qu'il arrive à se préoccuper d'autre chose que la sécurité et le bonheur des autres, non, présentement, il ne pensait qu'à lui et sa soirée.

L'aiguille de l'horloge avançait, ainsi que la température de l'eau qui descendait peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde sa chaleur. Il était temps pour le brun de déboucher la baignoire et commencer à se laver.

Les cheveux plaquer sur son crâne, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau de lait, Peter tendit la main et attrapa la serviette avec laquelle il se sécha puis une fois sec, il passa à ses cheveux bruns, son pire cauchemar. Énergiquement il fit en sorte de les mettre à sec, au mieux, mais lorsque le jeune homme se regarda dans le miroir, un énorme soupir s'échappa de sa gorge comme un cri de désespoir silencieux.

Comment coiffer cette touffe de cheveux indomptable pour une soirée avec Wade ? Le mercenaire lui disait assez souvent qu'il adorait ses cheveux brun '' _fluffy_ '' qui le rendait mignon mais non ! Peter en avait assez d'être mignon. Il voulait être affriolant aux yeux de son amant et non pas … Une petite chose mignonne.

Bon sang ! S'énerva le brun en se coiffant plusieurs fois, essayant plusieurs styles mais s'était presque sans espoir !

Puis le calme revint. Les mains sur le rebord du robinet en céramique, le regard fixé sur son propre reflet, Peter soupira, un peu bougon avant de s'habiller convenablement avec le smoking qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions.

Heureusement que le nœud était à clips, il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'enfiler sans effort et remonta ses manches blanchâtre afin de ne pas les mouiller lorsqu'il plongea ses mains dans l'eau et les utiliser comme brosse à cheveux. Puisqu'il était condamné à vivre avec une telle tignasse, autant faire avec n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau devant la réflexion de son image, Peter eut un moment d'hésitation. Une palpitation dans son organisme lui criait de retirer cet accoutrement ridicule. Il se sentait déguisé. Peut-être qu'il en faisait trop … ? Il était à deux doigts de se déshabiller quand un bruit le fit sursauter au niveau de la porte.

\- Petey, tu t'es pas noyé j'espère ?  
\- N-Non ! Non ! Paniqua Peter qui ne savait plus ou se mettre, priant pour que Wade n'entre pas.  
\- Okay, sweet-heart, tu peux venir au fait, l'apéritif est servit et tu sais quoi ? J'crois bien que je me suis surpassé ! J'suis même au dessus de Cauchemar en Cuisine !  
\- Oh bon sang …  
\- Bah quoi ? Au moins tu trouveras pas de radcafard dans ta soupe !  
\- Herk ! Wade !  
\- Huhu, dépêches toi où je commence sans toi ! Et franchement, tu sais pas ce que j'ai enduré pour me retenir de tout manger pendant que je cuisinais … Ils me chuchotaient « _Oh, Wade … Mange moi ! Déguste moi, lèche moi partout !_ » oh bon sang cette coquine d'île flottante …  
\- Pfff … Se moqua Peter en ouvrant la porte et devant le silence immédiat de Deadpool, le brun se mordit la lèvre, rouge comme une pivoine. Q-Quoi … ? J'suis ridicule … ?  
\- Non. Non, pas du tout, murmura ce dernier de façon peut-être un peu trop rauque.

Peter recula d'un pas, encore un peu intimidé par la carrure de Wade lorsqu'il réagissait comme cela. Il n'était pas ensemble depuis bien longtemps alors … Lorsque le mercenaire agissait comme tel, c'était intimidant. Il se sentait comme une souris aux prises avec un serpent.

\- Wade … ?

Appela une première fois l'araignée avant de se faire littéralement clouer le bec par son amant qui avait remonté son masque juste au dessus de son nez. Wade le fit tomber dans un baiser langoureux sans prévenir, prenant Peter complètement au dépourvu face à la soudaine tension sexuel qu'émanait du plus âgé.

Le corps du brunet monta d'une température, l'étouffant presque aussitôt alors qu'il s'agrippait au costume rouge de l'anti-héros pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

Deadpool fit lentement glisser une de ses mains de la hanche du jeune héros jusqu'à sa fesse qu'il palpa généreusement, arrachant un petit gémissement au brun qui resserra ses doigts sur le spandex rouge.

\- Wade … ? Murmura le jeune homme un peu pantelant, ses lèvres rougis par l'excitation.  
\- Merde, tu es un appel à la reproduction.  
\- Pff ! Wade ! Ronchonna à moitié le plus jeune en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule avant de répondre. A-Alors … ça fait pas clown … ?  
\- DAMN ! Peter ! Fit le mercenaire en le regardant de haut en bas comme pour pointer du doigt une évidence. Tu es parfait ! J'peux pas rêver mieux … Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse grimper aux rideaux ce soir, mmmhhh ? Horny-Spider … ~

Ce n'était pas vraiment la motivation première de Peter mais la proposition de Wade ne le laissait pas indifférent. Faire l'amour avec le mercenaire était tout simplement … Indescriptible.

\- Et … Toi … Tu ne t'habilles pas pour la soirée ?  
\- Haaa, mais je n'ai jamais dis que tu devais t'habiller Peter, mais, maaaiis tu peux rester comme ça bien sûr. Pour le plaisir des yeux … ~  
\- Huh … Mais, à une seule condition.  
\- Mh ? Quoi ?  
\- Tu enlèves ce tablier.  
\- Oh … Souffla le plus âgé en baissant le regard, torturant les pans de son tablier rose. V-Vraiment … ? Petey … ? En apercevant le regard insistant de l'araignée, le concerné céda et ôta le tablier qu'aurait porté une fillette durant un cours de cuisine avec sa mère. Okaaaaay …..  
\- Boudes pas Wade … On va manger ?

 **[…]**

Peter n'avait pas l'habitude de boire mais Wade avait insisté pour qu'il consomme au moins un verre de champagne pour la soirée, rien de plus mais finalement, le brunet avait cédé à la tentation et la bouteille avait rapidement perdue de son contenue néanmoins l'araignée avait fait en sorte de ne pas être saoul et finir dans un état minable.

Après un repas si copieux, quoi de mieux que de digérer assis sur un tapis près d'une cheminé, une coupe de champagne accompagné de petites douceurs de noël sous un air de _Wham_ ?

Peter n'avait jamais vu Wade aussi épanoui que ce jour là. Il parlait beaucoup, mais ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Il se confiait à lui, il lui raconter que depuis qu'il l'avait accepté en tant que amant, ses jours n'étaient plus aussi noirs et déprimants, dépourvut de but, non … Il rayonnait.

Peter en aurait presque été ému si à chaque fins de phrases Wade ne sortait pas une blague qui faisait glousser le brun comme un adolescent en face de son premier rencard.

\- Ho Petey ! On joue à un jeu avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux ? Lança subitement le mercenaire en plein milieu de sa phrase, ne prenant même pas la peine de la continuer.  
\- Mh ? Okay, tu veux jouer à quoi ?  
\- Bouges pas, je vais chercher un truc !

Sans bouger de sa place, l'araignée hocha doucement la tête tout en regardant Deadpool s'éloigner puis revenir cinq minutes après avec un plateau garnit recouvert par un tissu en soie.

\- Huh, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?  
\- Un jeu de devinette.  
\- Mh, devinette ?  
\- Yup ! Je vais te faire goûter à plusieurs produits et tu devras les deviner et tout ça … Les yeux bandés.  
\- Oh ! D'accord, répondit le brun plutôt enthousiaste pour une fois.

Aux anges, Wade posa le plateau sur le coté, de façon à ce que son compagnon ne voit pas les produits proposés puis il attrapa le tissu de soie qu'il plia de façon à ce qu'il puisse bander les yeux de ce dernier.

\- Tu es prêts ? Demanda le mercenaire à l'araignée un peu nerveuse.  
\- Je me sens un peu stupide mais ça va …  
\- T'es gêné ? C'est trop mignon ah, ah … Allé, premier challenge.  
\- Et je te préviens, si c'est vraiment immonde, je … Je serais très en colère !  
\- Oh … Je pourrais pas te faire ça sweet-heart. Un froncement de sourcils prévint tout de même Wade que Peter ne rigolait pas sur ce sujet. Ouvres la bouche. ~

Un peu sceptique, le plus jeune se montra un peu réticent sous le regard patient de Wade qui attendit que le héros veuille bien entrouvrir les lèvres et laisser passer la cuillère. Peter eut un mouvement de recule, un simple réflexe lorsque la matière ''inconnue'' effleura ses lèvres. C'était au premier abord une sensation étrange, mais bien vite le brun reconnu la matière en poudre et le goût du cacao que utilisait Wade pour ses chocolats chauds.

\- Cacao ? Tenta le brunet en pourléchant ses lèvres dans le but d'enlever la poudre sur ses lèvres.  
\- Aye ! Second ! Minauda le plus vieux.

Un peu moins sur ses gardes, Peter relâcha la pression et se détendit alors que la cuillère venait une nouvelle fois passer ses lèvres. Cette fois la sensation fut moins agréable que la première fois. C'était gras, liquide avec un arrière goût de … Feuilles... ?

\- Herk … Huile d'olives … ?  
\- Ha, ah, gagné ! Attention, la prochaine sera un peu plus difficile !  
\- Okay hu ...

L'arachnide attendit sagement que la cuillère revienne mais Wade avait un autre projet pour cette manche. Le mercenaire enleva son gant et plongea son indexe dans un pot avant de s'approcher de Peter. Il était si près de lui que son Spidey-sens commença à le titiller un peu.

L'indexe de Wade se déposa sur la lèvre inférieur de son concubin puis son pouce prit le relais et étala la pâte doucement le long de cette partie charnue jusqu'à ce que la composition onctueuse ne vienne fondre dans sa bouche lorsque le mercenaire glissa son doigt à l'intérieur, torturant avec ravissement ce petit morceau de chaire.

Peter en resta muet, le souffle court, son cœur battant à vitesse presque insupportable dans sa poitrine. Wade jouait avec lui en élevant la température d'un niveau. Mais le plus jeune tenta de rester concentré sur le jeu et fit passer sa langue timidement sur le doigt de son amant qui se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Son souffle lent balayait le visage de Peter.

Le silence de Wade en disant pourtant long sur la situation. Peter connaissait le sons exacte de la respiration du mercenaire lorsqu'il était excité et là, c'était clairement le cas.

\- … Beurre de cacahuète … ?

Chuchota ce dernier avant de se taire en fronçant les sourcils lorsque le merc coinça sa langue entre son indexe et son majeur.

\- Good … ~  
\- Haaa … ?  
\- Merry X-max Petey … Parla tout bas le mercenaire avant de faire basculer son araignée sur le dos avec une lenteur calculée alors que ses lèvres venaient remplacer ses doigts au niveau de la bouche du brunet.

Les yeux bandés, Peter fit confiance en son amant et le laissa guider l'action. Les lèvres gercées de Wade firent contraste contre celles plus douces et soignées du jeune américain qui senti la langue de ce dernier venir le lécher avec gourmandise avant qu'il ne l'autorise à rejoindre sa jumelle.

Peter remonta lentement ses mains sur la nuque de Wade dans l'idée de retirer son masque mais elles furent enlever avec douceur jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de sa tête, plaquées au sol.

Ça n'empêcha pas Wade de continuer son baiser qu'il approfondit afin d'éviter que Peter ne lui fasse de remarque. L'effet fut réussit puisque Peter ne réussit qu'à gémir sous la pression. Wade était si insistant qu'il allait presque étouffer. Lorsque enfin le plus vieux décida de faire une courte pause, Peter reprit doucement sa respiration avant de lancer d'un air renfrogné.

\- Est-ce que un jour … Je pourrais voir ton visage … ?

Bien que sa vue soit obstruée, Peter devina qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Au dessus de lui, le corps de Wade s'était figé alors que le plus grand avait relâché un soupir.

Bien que sa vue soit obstruée, Peter devina qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Au dessus de lui, le corps de Wade s'était figé alors que le plus grand avait relâché un soupir.

Sans répondre explicitement au plus jeune, le mercenaire se pencha sur la brunette et déposa une série de petits baiser sur sa gorge avant de remonter sur sa jugulaire et y planta avec précaution ses dents, aspirant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une marque violacé ne se manifeste.

Le corps sensible de Peter réagissait parfaitement à chaque tentative de Wade. Ses dents sur son cou le faisait frémir, sa main droite qui glissait avec lenteur son son haut le rendait fébrile. Le manque d'un sens lui permettait de se concentrer sur les autres.

Un petit couinement de surprise agita le brunet lorsque Wade tira brusquement sur sa chemise en faisant sauter tout les boutons.

\- W-Wade ! Ma chemise bon sang, j'en ai qu'u-  
\- Je t'en achèterais autant que tu voudras baby-boy ... Minauda le plus vieux tout en agitant le bras.

Curieux mouvement mais le plus jeune compris trop tard ce que Wade avait prévut.

\- C-C'est quoi …?  
\- Huh … C'est sucré … Tout un film y a été dédié en 2007 … C'est mignon … Et ça fait ''bzzzzzz'' …  
\- Du miel … ? Wade … Tu as … Huh … Sérieusement ?  
\- Bah quoi … J'ai toujours eu envie de savoir ce que valait un Honey-Spidey …  
\- Mais ça va péguer …

Un léger rire se fit entendre de la part de Wade qui finissait de laisser sillon doré le long du torse de son amant puis le mercenaire se pencha de nouveau sur lui, déposant un baiser, puis un second sur sa poitrine avant de suivre un premier filament platiné.

La sensation de lapement intense ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation de Peter qui s'en mordit discrètement la lèvre mais un soupir plus sonore vint le trahir lorsque Wade vint titiller un point sensible chez le jeune homme.

Détournant la tête sur le coté, l'araignée déposa la paume de sa main sur sa bouche tout en remontant mollement ses jambes par réflexe, sollicité par un stimuli.

Un mordillement le rendit plus bruyant encore, Wade était taquin et bon sang … Ce que c'était bon. Si seulement il pouvait …

\- H-Haa ! Wade …  
\- Mmmhh ? ~  
\- Ne me '' _mmhh_ '' pas Wade, touches moi … Répondit le plus jeune au supplice, trop impatient et le fait qu'il ne voit absolument rien lui donnait un peu plus confiance en lui.  
\- Comme ça … ? ~ Susurra sensuellement Wade à l'oreille du brunet tout en pressant de sa main l'entre-jambes de ce dernier.

Un hochement de tête suivit d'un raidissement du corps dans son intégralité indiqua à Wade que c'était ce que voulait désespérément son amant. Il aimait voir voir Peter dans cet état. Si désireux … Alors sa main exécuta un léger mouvement sur sa partie intime, massant doucement cette partie sensible de son organisme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'excitation de Peter contre la paume de sa main.

\- Enlève mon pantalon … Murmura l'araignée qui vint à tâtons chercher la boucle de sa ceinture.

Deadpool s'exécuta silencieusement, se retirant momentanément de sa position avant d'attraper le pantalon du jeune adulte qu'il fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes fines. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, le mercenaire esquissa un sourire à la vue de ce dernier, contenant assez mal son excitation alors que sous lui, un corps quémandeur et fébrile frémissait de désir pour lui.

\- Peter … _you make me moister than an oyster_ … Minauda le plus âgé qui senti le brunet rire avant de se faire taper.  
\- Si tu mets fin à mon excitation, je te tue …  
\- Huh … J'en doute … Tu peux pas voir l'état de ton caleçon mais moi … Hoooot damn !

Mimant la parole au geste, les mains gantées de Wade vinrent se poser sur la gorge du jeune héros, resserrant un peu son emprise jusqu'à ce que son souffle se bloque. Peter ne démontra aucune résistance, au contraire, ivresse ne lui fasse perdre la tête.

Puis lentement, la pression sur sa gorge s'estompa pour être remplacé par une paire de lèvres puis une langue chaude et humide qui vint tracer un sillon de salive le long du creux de son cou puis il descendit lentement sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son bas-ventre sur lequel il s'arrêta lorsque Peter cambra le dos à la recherche de plus de frictions.

eter émit un soupir frustré quand l'autre s'arrêta mais bien vite sa voix se modula en gémissement bienheureux lorsque Wade pressa ses lèvres sur sa virilité emprisonnée sous une fine couche de tissue qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire retirer …

Le souffle du jeune américain se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge pendant que ses doigts agrippaient le tapis lorsque enfin le mercenaire attrapa entre ses lèvres le membre du héros, retirant le vêtement gênant du passage. Son excitation grimpa en flèche, son cœur ratant un battement sous l'effet de la langue chaude du canadien qui la faisait glisser avec une lenteur calculée le long de sa verge palpitante jusqu'à ce qu il décide à la prendre en bouche.

Le bruit obscène de succion ne fit que accroître l'envie charnel de Peter qui lentement vint faire glisser une de ses mains sur le crâne de son amant, agrippant lentement son masque lorsque le plaisir s'intensifiait parfois d'un seul coup.

Sa halètement devint plus audible à chaque coups de langue que Wade exerçait de façon experte. Il portait bien son nom … « _Merc With A Mouth_ ».

\- Ho ! Wade ! Gémit ce dernier en se sentant tout près du point de non retour mais ledit Wade Wilson ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, pas encore.  
\- Pas si vite baby-boy …. Susurra le plus vieux en donnant un dernier coup de langue sur son membre. Tu ne vas pas jouir aussi facilement, mh ?  
\- Je vais … Ha … Te tuer …  
\- Oh, si seulement … Mais attends de voir la suite d'abord …

Wade releva légèrement les jambes de Peter afin que ses chevilles crochètent ses reins puis lentement, il suréleva son bassin afin de faire basculer Peter sur une position assise. Le brunet entourant instinctivement le cou de Deadpool avec ses bras avant qu'il ne sente Wade s'avancer pour lui baiser la joue, son front puis son cou qu'il grignota en soutirant de petits soupirs à son amant alors que sa main gauche donnait du plaisir au brun.

\- Wade … Sil te plaît … Écoutes …  
\- Je suis toute ouie Petey, minauda ce dernier en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
\- Juste … Juste je voudrais … Voir ton visage …

Peter savait que c'était quelque chose de risqué mais … L'ectasie lui donnait des ailes, ce qu'il avait besoin pour demander cela à son amant réticent une seconde fois dans la même soirée. A sa plus grande surprise, Deadpool ne répondit pas, à la place, il s'exécuta. Certes un peu réservé mais Wade guida les mains du brunet sur son masque qui eut enfin la confirmation de pouvoir le lui retirer.

Comme si Peter tenait un animale fragile qu'il fallait apprivoiser, il dégrafa avec précaution son masque et le fit lentement glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il le dépose au sol. Sans enlever son bandeau de ses yeux, l'araignée vint de la pulpe de ses doigts toucher le visage du canadien. Sa peau n'était pas lisse et semblait craquelait mais ça ne dérangea pas Peter qui vint englober son visage avant de murmurer.

\- Je ne fuirais pas Wade … Fais moi confiance.  
\- Je sais Petey …. Mais j'ai un peu le traque. Comme une petite fille devant sa star !

Un petit rire échappa à Peter qui attendit que Wade veuille bien à son tour défaire le nœud de son foulard. Lorsque l'accessoire se mouva de son visage, le jeune homme laissa un espace de quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité puis enfin, son regard se déposa sur le visage de Wade.

Peter ne comprit pas sur le coup pourquoi il avait si honte de son visage. Il n'était pas si horrible que cela. Il vint à penser qu'il s'était interdit de lui montrer son visage de peur de le faire fuir et pourtant … Il n'en voyait pas la raison. Wade évitait son regard, un silence un peu pesant dominant le moment comme si il attendait le jugement de son amant.

\- Tu peux juste me dire ce que t'en penses au lieu de rester silencieux, lança Wade avec agacement. Mais Peter ne fit que lui répondre avec un sourire.  
\- Tous ces mois sans voir ton visage alors que tu n'es pas si mal …  
\- Quand ça te concerne, je … J'ai un manque de confiance en moi, okay ?  
\- Huh … Fais moi l'amour Wade.  
\- H-Hein ?  
\- Termine ce que tu as commencé, Wade, murmura le brunet qui s'avança pour attraper la lèvre inférieur de son compagnon qui le regarda en louchant, donnant un aspect comique à la situation. Et sans le masque, je veux tout voir de toi ce soir … Absolument tout.

Le plus âgé compris le message, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner mais ce petit pas en avant était une victoire dans la vie de Wade. Il avait complètement conquis Parker.

\- Joyeux Noël Wade, murmura ce dernier en appuyant sur le torse de son concubin afin qu'il bascule doucement sur le dos. Mh … Je les fesses qui brûlent.  
\- Oh … C'est l'effet que je te fais ?  
\- Non, la cheminée.

* * *

 _Faut vraiment que je m'améliore dans mes fan fics parce que j'ai l'impression de stagner. Enfin je sais pas ... M'enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même. Dites le moi en review ou en MP, peut-importe, je lis tout ! Au fait, bonne année 2017 ! :slap:_

 _N'oubliez pas de checker ma Bio pour plus d'infos !_

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
